lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Champion Deeds
Champions can pursue better single-target damage, improved area-of-effect damage, or increased threat and damage mitigation trait sets. Trait Sets The Berserker This trait set enables you to focus on fighting a single foe. Traits: Athletic, Blood-lust, Bountiful Mercy, Deadly Strikes, Deep Strikes, Flurry of Blows, Swift to Anger, Vicious Strikes, Continuous Blood Rage The Deadly Storm This trait set enables you to focus on your ability to deal area damage. Traits: Dirt Cheap, Eye of the Storm, Fervent Rage, Improved Rend, Mighty Blast, Stalwart Blade, Tight Grip, Winds of the Storm, Deathstorm The Martial Champion This trait set enables you to focus on defending the members of your fellowship. Traits: At the Ready, Braced Against Defeat, Call of the Wild, Controlled Fury, Heavy Shield Use, Patience, Time of Need, Vigour of Champions, Invincible Level 1 Deadly Strikes Land blows with Savage Strikes 500 times. Limit 165 per day. Rewards: Deadly Strikes 5 Turbine Points Flurry of Blows Use Flurry 750 times. Limit 75 per day. Rewards: Flurry of Blows 5 Turbine Points Swift to Anger Strike enemies with Swift Strike 1000 times. Rewards: Swift to Anger 5 Turbine Points Level 10 Blood-Lust Land critical hits using Wild Attack 50 times. Limit 10 per day. Rewards: Blood-Lust 5 Turbine Points Braced Against Defeat Strike enemies with Bracing Attack 400 times. Rewards: Braced Against Defeat 5 Turbine Points Improved Rend Strike with Cleave or Rend 250 times. Rewards: Improved Rend 5 Turbine Points Winds of the Storm Strike enemies with Blade-Storm 350 times. Rewards: Winds of the Storm 5 Turbine Points Call of the Wild Strike with Wild Attack 1250 times. Limit 250 per day. Rewards: Call of the Wild 5 Turbine Points Level 20 Flashing Blade Strike enemies with Blade-wall 500 times. Rewards: Stalwart Blade 5 Turbine Points Deep Strikes Land blows using Brutal Strikes 1000 times. Rewards: Deep Strikes 5 Turbine Points At the Ready Successfully block with a shield 1000 times. Limit 150 per day. Rewards: At the Ready 5 Turbine Points Level 30 Eye of the Storm Land critical blows with Blade-storm 50 times. Limit 5 per day. Rewards: Eye of the Storm 5 Turbine Points Fervent Rage Use Battle-frenzy 450 times. Limit 45 per day. Rewards: Fervent Rage 5 Turbine Points Time of Need Use Dire Need 150 times. Limit 15 per day. Rewards: Time of Need 5 Turbine Points Patience Use Exchange of Blows 500 times. Rewards: Patience 5 Turbine Points Mighty Blast Strike with Sound the Attack 500 times. Rewards: Mighty Blast 5 Turbine Points Bountiful Mercy Strike with Merciful Strike 350 times. Rewards: Bountiful Mercy 5 Turbine Points Dirt Cheap Strike with Fighting Dirty 300 times. Rewards: Dirt Cheap 5 Turbine Points Level 40 Athletic Use Sprint 150 times. Rewards: Athletic 5 Turbine Points Tight Grip Strike with Hedge 200 times. Rewards: Tight Grip 5 Turbine Points Vigour of Champions'''Use Second Wind 750 times. Rewards: Vigour of Champions 5 Turbine Points Tomes '''Tome of Swords Find missing pages. Rewards: Ferocious Strikes 5 Turbine Points The Joy of Battle Find missing pages. Rewards: Fight On! 5 Turbine Points The Artisan Blade Find missing pages. Rewards: Explosion of Blades 5 Turbine Points Category:Deed